The outlet mechanism with pulsatile splash at the prior art, comprises an outlet body and a movement assembly that is arranged in the outlet body in a moving manner, the left-and-right-swing outlet effect is generated from the outlet body through the relative movement of the movement assembly to the outlet body, and then the pulsatile splash outlet effect is generated. Because the mechanism achieves the outlet effect through the coupling of the outlet body and the movement assembly, a plurality of defects are present: 1 the structure is complicated with high space occupation, a lot of materials, high accuracy demanding and high manufacturing cost; 2 the movement part is easy to be abraded, and the outlet is unstable.